Takato, the Virus digidestend
by draken14142
Summary: Challenge fic: Takato is healing from old wounds from losing his first digimon partner Tsukaimon, later he learned he had moved to a different demention to one where all he thought was real is just a show a few 'years' later, he gets a new chance with Guilmon as his partner and he goes undercover, joining the Dark Masters to help on the inside, Good luck Takato you're gonna need it
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT GUYS! This is a challenge I accepted because I somehow found it interesting, so, here we go, all stories on hold until I finish this BABY! Okay, so here we go, This is my first digimon fanfiction, this is where Takato was a second gen Digidestened, from season one, yes, I said second gen why? Because Tai and his friends WEREN'T the first humans to pop up in the digi-world... Remember, its true, they were POSIBLY THE SECOND group of kids to end up Digidestend and in the Digital World! Now, onto the show, Takato was a member of Tai's group, that is, until his original digimon partner, Tsukaimon, a virus rookie type digimon, that looks almost exactly like Patamon, except, it is Purple and white, and has yellow eyes. He soon leaves the 'first' gen of DDs. Takato was only 7 when this happened, when he first went to the Digi-World with Tai and the others. He was TK's friend, but he disappeared from the Digiworld after Tsukaimon was deleted, and his data not turning back into a digiegg because it was destroyed by a evil digimon.**

* * *

**Takato's Point of Veiw.**

Its been years since I had gone to the Digital world... I try my best to forget them... However, it was hard to when the Digimon show came on a few weeks after I came back home. See, I don't really live in Odaiba like the others, I happily live in Shinjuku, however, I don't live in the same demention like the others either He, Fanglomon, had my Parents understand about the pain I felt and my parents agreed with them on moving.

* * *

I pull out a small rectangular like device, staring at it. "Tsukaimon... I miss you buddy... If only... If only Devimon didn't kill you and destroy your data... You... You would still be here... its unfair! Patamon was reborn! Why not you... Why...?" I choke back a small soob, blinking the tears that threghten to fall, back and away.

"Takato! Time to wake up, school is starting in thirty minutes Takato!" I close my eyes as I hear my mom yell up here for me to get ready for school. I do as she says, getting ready for school, I slide the digivice into my hoodie pocket after I'm dressed, I walk downstairs, grabbing my bookbag.

"I'm going to school now Mom... See you later." My mom and Dad smile at me as I walk through the door. I smile a bit as I run through the streets, to my school. I see Kenta and Kazu at the playground, waiting for me to show up, I laugh a bit.

* * *

I sigh a bit as I walk out of the school, I had drawn a digimon, I call him Guilmon, Cool huh? He's better than Agumon too... I think the look on Tai's face would be priceless! I wince as I think that. Shut up Takato... They are only a TV show...at least I'm not in the show... that, would be hard to explain... and a big pain in the ass to even try to explain it...

I walk to park, grabbing my digimon card case, and opening it, I gasp a bit. "N...No way... It can't be... A...A digivice?! I swear Fanglomon.. if this is some kind of fucked up joke... I will find out where you hide and destroy you... You know I hate reminders of my past... of Tsukaimon..." I pull out the drawing of Guilmon I made, I wonder...would... no...could I make Guilmon come alive... There's a card slot in this Digivice... maybe...just maybe I can become a digidestened again... see TK, Matt and Tai again... And.. Patamon...

I glance down at my card collection... there on top...lays a Tsukaimon card... Maybe... I can scan this instead... and bring Tsukaimon back...but...he wouldn't be MY Tsukaimon... he...was deleted a long time ago... I guess... Guilmon would be the best choice...

I walk home, holding the digivice in my hand, not noticing a boy with a rabbit like 'plushie' on his shoulder noticing me with the digivice in my hand...

"Henry, did you see that? That boy had a digivice! He's got to be like us! Come on Henry... lets follow him!" The bunny rabbit whispers in the blue haired boy's ear. The boy sighs.

"I will Terriermon... Just be quiet." The bluehaired boy, Henry looks my direction, and follows me.

* * *

"I'm home mom.. I'm going to go and do my homework in my room okay mom?" My mom nods a bit as I run past her, up the stairs. As soon as I get into my room, I pull out the digivice and the drawing of Guilmon. I grin a bit, I try to scan it, however, the notepad gets stuck. "Damn it... Its official...Fanglomon, you are a fucking digibastard... why do you put me through this shit?!" I blink as I hear low, growling/grumble.

**"I am not a digi-bastard Takato... You have such a foul mouth for a fourteen year old boy! I do hear you when you speak of me, you do know that young Digi Destined Child?"** I look around for the voice, and notice my Desktop, screen on, and the face of a digimon on it, Fanglomon.

"I'm not a Digidestined anymore, Tsukaimon was destroyed along with the old younger...childish Takato, you know that Fanglomon! Just.. tell me.. Why... Why a new digivice?" Fanglomon grins as the sound of tearing paper is heard, I turn to the new digivice, eyes wide as it scans every page with Guilmon's data and moves on it. "No..No way... Fanglomon...why give me this new chance? You know I failed... Why...just why?" I don't care that I'm starting to cry infront of the most powerful digimon to ever exist...

**"Because Takato... you never failed... Tskukaimon loved you and gave his life up for you... You know that Child... As for the second chance... You never completed what you started... your old friends need you Takato... Trust me... Trust me as your guardian..."** I wince at the harshness in his last words... See... my 'family' isn't my real family, honestly, I was adopted by them, they don't know that I know though... Fanglomon...he was my guardian for the longest time... I guess I can say... he is more of a real father than a guardian...

"They...They need me... why do they need me?! For all I know, they are better without me!" Fanglomon looks at me.

**"The Dark Masters have returned... They have messed up Azulongmon's quadrant of his digital world piece... They need your help because the Dark Masters are worse than Devimon...They will end up killing your friends if you don't help them! I want you to pledge allegiants to the Dark Masters, act as if you are on their side Takato... You can help your friends by acting from the shadows... do it Takato... Do not make me regret this choice... They truly need you... Time passes faster here than in their world and Digiworld... it has only been a few days or so in the real world when you and the others had been sucked up into the Digiworld... months in the digiworld since you ran away from them... I will grant you new cards to help you in this mission... ****Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon, Baihumon, Ebonwumon, and I, Fanglomon, here by give you cards... cards containing our power... Be warry, use these cards in dire need..."** Eight balls of light come out of my computer, I blink at the last three cards, I stare at them.

"Fanglomon...What...What is this card? Hazard Control... X antibody digivolution... Virus Training gear... Hazard... What is that... Fanglomon... Tell me now!" I look up at my computer screen however, I blink as a digiegg comes out of it, red with white spots... I stare at the digiegg... "Is...Is this Guilmon Fanglomon?"

I look back at PC screen but blink when I see my old friends... they haven't aged a day... my eyes widen when I'm sucked up into the PC, bookbag, cards, and all that. I hold the stuff close to me as I start to fall to my death. However, I'm suddenly caught by something... I blink a bit, What...my eyes widen when I realize its none other than a Megadramon, my eyes widen, I stand up in its clamp like metal hands, backing up, eyes wild with fear, It takes in a deep breath through its nose, as it stares at me.

**"You smell like dramon and virus digimon... yet not like a digidestined... evil... Dark power... Why do you smell like that human...?"**I close my eyes and wait for my crushing death, however I blink my eyes open. I decide to act as if I knew. "Digidestined? Who cares about those worthless humans and their digimon... My name is Takato... I...I am a digimon, " I think of a proper word and then grin as I find one. "Tamer... I am partnered to a one of the kind digimon... a guilmon... who has yet to hatch. He is a virus, and dragon digimon... I support the Dark Masters..." Megadramon seems satisfied with that answer.

**"Lord Machinedramon would love to meet you... he always loves surprises... Perhaps you could be useful..."** I gulp slightly as Megadramon shoots off as fast as he can, I wince somewhat as he lands, a dark cave, I gasp as I see red eyes flash, and a machine like digimon walks out of the darkness, eyes pure black now.

**"Megadramon...why do you dare bring a human into my presents?! He is not a digidestined! So why is he here and not scrap data?!" **I wince at the harshness in his metallic voice. I gulp and bravely take a step forward, Machinedramon takes his attention to me, as he seems to glare at me, I set Guilmon's digiegg down, and bow to Machinedramon... This is so humiliating! Machinedramon makes a small noise of shock

"Lord Machinedramon... I support you.. I am Takato.. Digimon tamer of the one and only digimon called Guilmon, who has yet to hatch from its digiegg... I am neither an friend to the Digidestend nor the sovereigns that you have imprisoned. I am more of a friend for the team I know will win... your team... I wish to join your cause on destroying the digidestined and their digimon... They are pests..." I look up at Machinedramon, who, I think is grinning evilly... kinda hard to tell...

**"Guts... and you hate the Digidestined! Along with the so called gods of this world, you, human, are worthy in my presents! I have never met a human like you.. I think, I will accept that offer human... no... Takato, I, Machinedramon, accept your offer..."** My eyes widen a bit... I hear a cracking sound, and I blink, I pick up Guilmon's egg, it glows, and next thing I know... I'm stuck underneath a red, black and white digimon, bigger than me... wait bigger?!

"Get off me!" Guilmon blinks and sits down at my feet, staring at me, I gulp a bit, his eyes retract and his mouth starts to glow. **"Pyro Sphere!"** My eyes widen when the red ball of fire goes right past me... right into a unsuspecting Mekanorimon, the digimon screams in pain, as it is deleted by the strong attack, Guilmon blinks an giggles at this, he then turns to me, tilting his head, standing up, and then stiffing me. "Hi!" I blink at Guilmon... he just destroyed a champion, and doesn't even care?! or does he not even notice?! Machinedramon grins at Guilmon, making plans for him.

* * *

Its been a while since I came back here to the digital world... Machinedramon has sent me on a mission, to find the Digi-Destined, who, are trapped in a city, Machinedramon had told his troops to lay back, but attack me when they can, but not to hurt me too bad, just to make my story baliveable, I had turned back to a six year old as well... Its so weird...after growing up... I wince as I stumble across the road, damn stupid digi-troops! They actually hurt me badly... damn them... I look at Guilmon, who, looks worse for wear, panting, and hurt. "Takatomon... are we almost there to that white place you talked about?" I sigh a bit.

"Yeah... Almost to a hospital here... then we can at least rest until we feel better..." I cough a bit and mumble something under my breath, as if cursing Fanglomon for making me do this...

I look left and right, tiredly, I see a hospital ahead, I grin a bit now. "Guilmon... " I collapse onto my knees.

"Tamer!" Guilmon picks me up, helping me up, Guilmon half caries, half drags me away, he gets to the doors of the hospital, walking inside, his eyes narrow into slits, he continuously sniffs the air, he growls. "Tamer... I smell Digidestined! An Agumon and a Tentomon...Tamer...?" Guilmon looks at me, see, Guilmon uses tamer when he is either serious, or worried. He uses Takatomon when he's just being playful and such, weird right? Guilmon is a lot smarter than he looks..

"A...Agumon and...Tentomon..." I look at Guilmon, who, stares back at me, worried.

"Yeah... Tamer, want me to go get rid of the Digidestined? While you rest?" I close my eyes and sigh. I open them back up.

"Just... get me to a chair or something... then you go torment," Guilmon interrupts me.

"Play, I want to play with them!"

"play, sorry Guilmon, then you can go _play_ with the DDs and their digimon... just don't absorb their Data boy... You can take their egos down a notch or two, almost delete their digimon or something, just don't delete them and all. Got it?" Guilmon nods as he puts me down on a bench, I sigh slightly.

Guilmon then runs off, about ten or so minutes later, I hear shouts and cries of **Pepper Breath ** and **Elctro shocker** along with **Pyro Sphere ** and a few shouts of **Rock Breaker.** The noise gets closer, soon, a Pepper breath goes right past me, almost hitting me, I lay on the bench, trying to act as if I were asleep, soon, more shouting is heard. I wince at a loud crash... its really close to me, I open my eyes and they widen when I see Agumon, I stare at him, frozen. Agumon notices me, his eyes widen as he gasps out my name. "T...Takato!?" I sit up, I look at Guilmon, he has Tentomon under a foot, I gasp when I see Guilmon's eyes... the pupils are pure slits... his instincts took him over... he opens his mouth, it starts to glow bright red, my eyes widen. I don't care if I give myself away, I run at Guilmon, Tai and Izzy's eyes widening when I run at Guilmon, I tackle him, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Snap out of it boy... come on... Look, its me, your tamer..." guilmon blinks at my voice, he tilts his head. "Takatomon, your eyes are leaking again..." I blink and notice the tears falling from my eyes. "They're called tears silly..." I get off of Guilmon, he stares at me and then notices the damage as well as the D-Ds I look at where he's looking, I gulp a bit.

"...Uh... Hey guys..."

* * *

**"Are you sure that you should have given the digidestend... Takato a new chance Fanglomon...? He will surely make the same mistake..."**

A red firebird looks wearily down at a pool of water, the image of Takato looking at Tai and Izzy, a sheepish grin on his face , and then sighs softly, a long, snake blue dragon with a ... beard? looks at Fanglomon, he had been the one to say that.

"Azulongmon... you aren't saying that... you have no faith in Takato... A...Are you?" A guiniepig like digimon with big yellow eyes looks at the snake dragon, purple batwins act as ears, it looks like Patamon, except, instead of orange, his fur is purple, and the eyes are yellow, not green, It looks at Fanglomon now. ''You made Takato go back to digiworld... without me... why did you make him go back! Why did you give him a new digimon when , I'm still here!" the, do pardon me saying this, but, the flying rat says this lowly, its voice somewhat of a deeper, more mature version of Patamon's. The giant yellow gold dragon digimon looks at the young, small digimon, and sighs softly, not saying anything...

* * *

** /Heheheh, doing one of things, I DO know o ya know~Hehehheheheh XDDDDD Anyhow... this might be the LAST thing I EVER get post... Sorry everyone... SOPA is back, and I think, we are losing... Please, sign the pedition, google up sopa 2014 to stop it...**


	2. Birth of Growlmon

**~Takato's point of view~**

* * *

I smile sheepishly at Tai and Izzy, Guilmon sniffs the air and stiffens a bit, a sudden low pitch whine/static noise comes from a device in my ear, I let my smile fall from my face. "Its been a while since I saw you guys but... I have to head out." Guilmon looks at me, a knowing glint in his eyes as he lowers himself enough for me to get on his back, which, I do. Now standing up all the way, Guilmon gets ready to run.

Tai and Izzy go to stop me when I tell Guilmon to bolt, a deep, mechanical voice echo's in my ear, due to the device inside said ear.

**"Tamer... Get back now. I plan on crushing the Digidestined that are left in their hiding spot... I wish for you and... Guilmon to report back to me emidiatly so you can get ready for the battle I will be having. You will be my back up if I see fit... I will have you battle the Destined That is... If they push my troops back..." **I close my eyes and I press a button on the device and say softly.

"Yes Lord Machinedramon... We will be there in a little bit... They are in the Hospital at sector B- 19 I think that you shouldn't send all of them at once... Guilmon did wear down the Agumon and Tentomon... Guilmon had... 'played' with them a while ago." Guilmon hears all I say to Machinedramon, and runs a bit faster, And soon, Darkness rushes over us when he enters a tunnel, disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

Machinedramon grins at me and Guilmon and makes a gesture for Guilmon and I come closer to him. **"You two have proven your loyalty enough to me... Thus... I shall have my smartest underlings, upgrade Guilmon and make him even more powerful. And... For you Takato..." **Two Mekanorimon walk up to Guilmon, who blinks as they escort him away, to the labs... I keep my eyes on Machinedramon though. He now continues. **"I personally believe... that it is time for you to meet Piedmon... after that is... " **Machinedramon makes gesture with his metallic hands for a Mekanorimon to bring something to him.

**"You get dressed into fitting clothing. Those rags you wear are in tatters so, I had clothing made for you. Think of it as a... gift for achieving my trust and becoming my second in command. After all... you and your partner... Guilmon have destroyed all Digimon that got in my way since you pledged your loyalty to me. So, it is my pleasure on saying... Welcome to the Troops... and... my family of misfits Takato Matsuki, tamer of the one and only Guilmon of the Hazard."**

I look at the clothing that Machinedramon had made for me... they look exactly like my own, but the hoodie is black, the pants are dark grey, and the shoes are block and crimson red, I look at the wristbands and the goggles as well... dark grey goggles with blackish red tinted lenses, the wristbands are dark red, the Hazard symbol on them in black, can easily be seen. I walk up to the Mekanorimon holds the clothing out to me, and I take them.

**"Go put them on Tamer. I shall await for you to get back. Within a few hours, your partner's upgrade will be finished..."** I nod hoping Guilmon is okay after all... Needles weren't really his thing...

* * *

I lean against the wall, waiting for a Mekanorimon to get me, to tell me Guilmon is okay... I look up when a shadow gets in the way of my light, a Mekanorimon stands in front of me.

"Is it finished..?" The Digimon nods and I grin as I follow it. Soon, I walk into some doors, and a lab table is seen in the middle of the room, there, Guilmon lays, curled up, I can't see what they did to him at all though.

'Guilmon...?" said Digimon raises his head and grins.

"Takatomon! " He jumps off the table, and runs to me in a blur of movement, he slows down and looks at me, I still see nothing wrong with him, that's when Guilmon yawns and then nuzzles me. "Can we go now Tamer... I dislike this place..." I laugh softly and nod.

"Yeah... Lets leave the Lab... Lord Machinedramon headed out a while ago... in the sewers. He told me to get you and find him when it was done." Guilmon nods as we walk out of the damnable lab, and we soon go down into the sewers.

* * *

I stand in the shadows as I see WarGreymon de-digivolve all the way to Koromon, Machinedramon laughs at this, saying it didn't even touch him. And, it didn't, the Dramon Killers missed... completely, to the terror of Tai and the others.

**"Tamer... Come out of the shadows, let them see your Digimon destroy their partners! Now!" ** Machinedramon laughs darkly as a dark purplish red ball of fire launches out of the shadows, Guilmon looks at the D-Ds when he lets out a **Pyro Sphere** I look at Tai's face when it barely misses Koromon, his face full of shock, and he looks... scared, scared for his Digimon partner.

Koromon is sent flying in Tai's direction, and Tai catches Koromon, asking the pink ball if he's okay.

"Should I attack them again Takatomon?" Guilmon's voice echoes a bit as he talks out loud. everyone hearing his voice.

"Takatomon... No... It can't be..." Sora whispers softly, Tai's eyes narrow softly, and TK looks a bit scared when Guilmon's voice echoes.

* * *

I look at Guilmon. "Looks like we might as well come out of the shadows eh boy?" Guilmon responds by cheerfully walking out into the light, tail wagging. He waves a bit to the Digidestined smiling. "Hi! I'm Guilmon! Haha" I walk out into the light now, my new clothing on my body had helped me blend into the shadows, I walk to Guilmon and shrug a bit.

"Guilmon, they aren't friends. Remember what I said before?" Guilmon blinks and looks at me curiously.

"Oh! You mean what Lord Machinedramon said! The Digidestined are not to be played with, but crushed, destroyed, and killed off right Takatomon?" I blink a bit and nod softly.

**"Takato Matsuki, destroy the Digidestined children, and further prove yourself as my second in command! Make them watch as their partners are destroyed by Guilmon!" **I look at Machinedramon and I walk in front of Machinedramon, Guilmon fatefully follows I look at Machinedramon in the eyes.

"Guilmon, tell me, what did I tell you about the code, ya know, the friends one." Guilmon ponders a bit then answers

"Once friends, always friend, never to part, always together. Never turning their backs on each other, friends are forever. That's why friends don't hurt friends. Once you meet someone and become their friend, you become part of them, and they become part of you right Takatomon?" I grin a bit.

"Meaning... Once friends, we stay together think and thin.. right Guilmon...?" Guilmon grins and nods, and suddenly starts to glow, a red egg of data wraps around him, his skin is torn off, leaving a wire frame on him.

**"Guilmon Digivolve to!"**

The skin reforms, and pastes themselves back together, in a bigger form, covering the wire frame that was once Guilmon.

**"Growlmon!"** The egg of red data disappears, a large dinosaur like Digimon with a white Mohawk on its head stands there, fins on both arms, a strong sturdy build, black rings can be seen on its body, golden symbols can be seen, the Digimon opens its eyes and golden eyes can be seen, it grins at Machinedramon.

"Right Tamer!" I grin at Guilmon, no, Growlmon... had finally digivolved.

"Go get him boy!" Growlmon lunges at Machinedramon, slashing at him, surprisingly hurting Machinedramon, who was shocked when Growlmon attacked him.

* * *

**Alright, here's an update!Sorry it took me so long, I have recently been typing a Blue Dragon x over with Danny Phantom**

**Finally, Takato shows his true colors to Machinedramon, and Guilmon digivolved to Growlmon, but what did Machinedramon do to Guilmon when he said he was getting Guilmon Upgraded? Looks like you'll have to tune in next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters : Takato the Virus Digidestined!**


End file.
